There are many electrical fittings and connectors that are used in construction. Pipes or tubing have been used to contain conductors or electrical wires. The pipes or tubing containing electrical wires are connected to electrical boxes through electrical fittings, such as connectors or couplers. Often electrical metallic tubing is used, much like pipe, to act as a conduit through which electrical wires or conductors are run. Due to the large number of connections typically made with electrical wires in construction, there is a need for an easy to use fitting, connector, or coupler for connecting tubing to an electrical box or coupling two tubes together. Accordingly there are many devices that are used to connect or couple tubing, with each connector or coupler having some particular advantage.
One such connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,312,483 entitled “Pipe Connector” and issuing to Ledbetter et al on Apr. 4, 1960. Therein disclosed is a pipe connector using a ring provided with a series of radially and axially extending slits which define a plurality of tabs. The tabs swing inwardly, thus biting into the plastic pipe.
Another pipe fitting is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,514 entitled “Combination Pipe Fitting and Retainer Ring” issuing to Pate on Feb. 14, 1978. Therein disclosed is a retainer ring having tabs. The retainer ring is held into the fitting by a groove or recess and an anchor tab.
Another fitting is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,670,553 entitled “Snap Engagement Electrical Fitting for EMT” issuing to Gretz on Dec. 30, 2003. Therein disclosed is a fitting that provides a snap-in engagement with electrical metallic tubing. A plurality of locking tangs are lanced longitudinally and bent inwardly. Arcuate edges on the leading ends of the locking tangs dig into the outer surface of the electrical metallic tubing thereby holding it fast to the trailing end of the connector.
Yet another fitting is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,913,298 entitled “Mechanical Pipe Coupling Derived from a Standard Fitting”, and issuing to Snyder, Sr. et al on Jul. 5, 2005. Therein disclosed is a retainer having a plurality of radial teeth angularly oriented to engage a pipe and prevent its removal from the coupling.
While all of these fittings or connectors have performed well in permitting the inserting of a pipe or tubing that is relatively securely held, they have not permitted easy removal of the pipe or tubing should it be desired to uncouple the pipe or tubing. Generally, once these connectors have been assembled, if a change or modification is required, the pipe or tubing cannot be removed without cutting the tubing or disassembling the fitting. This is often a time consuming and difficult process which makes any subsequent modification of the configuration of the pipe or tubing difficult.
Therefore, there is the need for a simple, easy to use electrical fitting, connector, or coupler in which electrical metallic tubing may be simply pushed into the connector or coupler with the electrical metallic tubing being securely held and yet that permits easily removable of the electrical metallic tubing from the fitting, connector, or coupler when desired.